Schwarz
by totentaenzer
Summary: Harrys siegreich Kampf gegen Voldemort sollte nur das Traning für ein noch größeres, weitaus geheimnisvolleres Abenteuer sein die wahre Liebe...


**_Schwarz_**

**Rating:** P18-slash

**Genre:** Drama, Post- Hogwarts, Death, Lemon

**Warnung:** Slash

**Pairing:** HP/SB HP/LM

**Summary:**

Harrys siegreich Kampf gegen Voldemort sollte nur das Traning für ein noch größeres, weitaus geheimnisvolleres Abenteuer sein; die wahre Liebe...

**Disclaimer/Erklärung:**

Nix meins; alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Storyline ist angelehnt an das Musical Elisabeth von Micheal Kunze und Silvester Leavey.

* * *

**_Parte I: Schwarze Möwe_**

**I Prolog**

_Alles tanzte mit dem..._

Draußen vor dem Turmfenster wirbelte eine bitterkalter Wind Schneeflocken auf aber der warme Schein des Feuers gab dem Raum etwas Behagliches. Albus Dumbledore starrte von seinem Schreibtischstuhl zu der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims.

Zehn nach Zwölf.

Seit über elf Stunden nun galt Harry Black- Potter als vermisst.  
Seit sechshundertsiebzig Minuten war eins der höchsten Kopfgelder der Polizeigeschichte Englands auf Draco Malfoy ausgesetzt.  
Und seit gut viertausendzweihundert Sekunden hatte er wohl seinen besten Agenten des Orden verloren.

Albus Blick glitt zu Severus Snape.

Obwohl verloren hatte er seinen Tränkemeister wahrscheinlich schon wesentlich früher. Vorausgesetzt seine Loyalität hatte ihm überhaupt jemals gegolten. In diesem Punkt war sich Albus nämlich alles andere als sicher.

"Aber warum, mein Junge? Warum?"

Der angesprochene "Junge" schnekte dem Älteren ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. "Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, Dirketor."

"Bitte Severus! Noch ist es nicht zu spät! Noch hat niemand an dich gedacht! Wenn du mir sagen würdest wo Draco Harry versteckt hält, könnte ich veranlassen, dass du vollkommen unbehelligt aus dieser Sache herauskommst!"

"Dieses Angebot bedeutet mir sehr viel, Dirketor aber es ist dennoch keine Option für mich."

In einer müden Geste fuhr sich Albus über die Augen. Die Brille hatte er sich schon lange abgenommen.

Sie drehten sich im Kreis.

Und zwar schon seitdem er Severus in Harrys verwüsteten Gemächern entdeckt und mitgenommen hatten.

"Mein Junge, es ehrt dich sehr, dass du Draco als deinen Patensohn schützen willst, doch muss man in gewissen Situationen Prioritäten setzten. Du kannst diese Loyalität nicht über alles stellen! Was Draco da veranstaltet ist kein Kavaliersdelikt sondern ein Verbrechen voll von subtiler Gewalt! Es hat nichts erstrebenswertes oder gar romantisches an sich!"

"Bitte, Direktor! Was diese Dinge anbelangt müssen sie mich nun wirklich nicht belehren. Ich kann sehr wohl richtig von falsch unterscheiden! Also schellen sie mich bei Merlin nicht wie ein kleines Kind!"

"Wenn du dazu wirklich in der Lage bist, Severus, dann frage ich mich, wie du trotzdem in dein offenes Verderben rennen kannst! Was bewegt dich dazu, die Last dieser Schuld auf dich zu nehmen? Welche Hintergründe hat diese Selbstopferung, die so vollkommen untypisch für ein Snape ist?"

Albus war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er zum Ende hin ungewohnt zynisch gewesen war. Doch sah er, gleich einer Vision immer wieder das zerstörte Zimmer vor sich; ein zerwühltes, federbedecktes Himmelbett, ein Kleidermeer auf dem Boden, Blut an dem großgerahmten Familienporträt und nicht zuletzt die Spur eines Malfoy- Zaubers, wo Schutzwälle eigentlich Sicherheit gewähren sollten. Ganz gleich ob Severus im beteuerte, dass es Harry bei Draco gut ginge, Albus konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass seinem Ziehenkel Leid wiederfuhr, während er sich hier in einem Frage- Antwort- Spielchen drehte. Denn trotz aller Weisheit war Albus immer noch ein Mensch.

"Die Hintergründe?"

Severus senkte seine Stimme, als wolle er ihm ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Er klang erregt, während seine schwarzen Augen voll bösem Spott dunkel glitzerten.

"Ich half Draco, weil Harry es selbst so wollte!"

Wütend schlug Albus mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte. Fürwahr eine Muggelgeste, doch baute sich herrlich viele Aggressionen ab. Und mit die konnte der Ältere nun wahrlich handeln.

"Rede keinen Unsinn, Severus!"

"Er wollte es, Direktor! Und dafür gibt es auch ehrenwerte Zeugen!"

Aus der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war eine fast schon sardonische Freude herauszuhören, die Albus vor Zorn beinah kochen ließ.

Er hatte alles für diesen, seinen Jungen getan und wie dankte ihm Severus es? Mit Spott, Hohn und dem bildlichen Messer im Rücken. Denn der Schmerz bohrte sich mehr in sein Herz.

"Und was für Zeugen sollen das sein?"

Severus lachte, ein leises trockenes Lachen.

"Nun wo fangen wir da nur an? Vielleicht bei seinem Stiefsohn, der, genauso alt wie er selbst, ihn immer weiter in den Abgrund treibt. Elias wäre eigentlich die perfekte seelische Stütze für Harry, doch leider haben sie beide das selbe Problem: Black.

Wo wir auch schon beim nächsten wären. Anstatt ihm der Patenonkel zu sein, den er eiegntlich braucht, drängelte Black Harry eine Ehe auf, die ihn innerlich zerreißt. Unsichtbar. Natürlich. Schließlich will unser guter Wunderjunge niemanden Probleme machen. So erträgt er lieber eine Beziehung mit dem eigenen Ziehvater als etwas zu sagen. Ein Punkt den nämlich viele gerne vergessen; Black ist Harrys Patenonkel und nicht sein versprochener Ehemann.

Aber gut, es gibt ja noch Alternativen, nicht wahr? Zum Beispiel der Werwolf, der, mit der einen Hand Harry fürsorglich tätschelnt, mit der anderen Papire im Namen Harry Black- Potters unterschreibt. Der gesamte verdammte Schottland- Konflikt ist auf Lupins Mist gewachsen, Harry war lediglich Strohpuppe und Namensgeber.

Nun denkt man sich aber eigentlich, dass unser guter Held in seiner Lieblingsfamilie, den Weasleys, die Geborgenheit findet, die er braucht zum Überleben. Kein schlechter Gedanke, doch nicht solange Molly Weasley unter uns weiht. Die Gute ist so vor Neid zerfressen, dass Harry und nicht Ginny "First Lady" geworden ist, das ehr die Hölle zufrieren würde, eh ein gutes Wort zu Harry über ihre Lippen kommt."

Leises Lachen. Wieder. Es besaß Eigenleben, war so stechend wie die Worte, es schien aus Severus herauszuströmen, ohne das dieser es kontrollieren konnte.

"Wollen wir aber bei der Wahrheit bleiben; nicht nur Harrys Familie ist an all dem Schuld. Das ach so goldene Trio und seine angeblichen Freunde waren und sind auch nicht besser. Wegsehen und, wenn möglich, auf seine Kosten leben, so lautet die Dewiese im Umgang mit Harry Potter!"

Albus schwieg. Er starrte geradeaus, an Severus vorbei, wieder auf die Uhr. Ein Augenblick schien es ihm, als wäre sein Kopf gänzlich leer. Albus fürhlte sich matt und verausgabt, die Woge der Verzweiflung um harry, die ihn angetrieben hatte, war versiegt. Sein Bewusstsein versuchte irgend etwas zu begreifen, aber wer wusste nicht, was das war. Wie um sich selbst zu schützten, verdrängte Albus das ungute Gefühl.

"Du weichst aus, Severus! Neid, Misskunst! Jeder weiß, dass Harry Sirius liebt und umgekehrt! Und dieses Märchen mit Remus und Molly! Ich bitte dich! Das könnte glatt die Wiedererzählung eines Klatschberichtes aus der Hexenwoche sein!"

Um Severus Lippen spielte ein Grinsen, als ob er Gryffindor eine menge Punkte abgezogen hätte.

"Dann wollen sie sicher auch nicht meine Theorie hören, über Blacks Verhältnis zu Zabini. Man könnte fast neidisch sein, bei Blacks Glück was jüngeren Bettgefährten anbelangt."

Albus bemerkte, das sich sein Bewusstsein auf einmal im Zustand des Chaos befand. Entsetzten lauerte im Hintergrund, es war das Entsetzten des Verstehen. Und trotzdem währte er sich standhaft gegen das Begreifen.

"Zum letzten Mal im Guten: Wer waren die Hintermänner, Severus? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr allein die Schutzwälle von Black- Manjor gestürzt habt!"

"Es war Draco, nur Draco! Oder glauben sie etwa, dass uns Lucius geholfen hat!"

Ein kurzes Stocken in Severus Triade und die darauffolgende Stille die den Raum beherrschte, machte Albus angst. Angst vor den Dingen die noch kommen sollten und angst vor der Wahrheit, die sich wie eine schwarze Blüte vor ihm entfaltete.

"Das Motiv?"

"Äußerst ehrenwert, Direktor; die Liebe!"

Eine schlimme Ahnung stieg in Albus auf, ein Gefühl, schrecklicher, als alles was er bisher kannte. Ihm war als müsse er etwas sagen, mit irgend etwas anfangen, jedoch konnte er sich nicht durchringen sich zu bewegen, geschweige den zu sprechen. Er konnte dieses Entsetzten, die Ahnung nicht abschütteln.

"Die Liebe.", flüsterte Albus und seine Stimme war so schwach, dass sie kaum zu hören war. ""Die Liebe... dann war es also Lucius? Draco war nur... Schein... Ablenkung?"

Mit schmerzendem Herzen, dem nichts dichterisches anhaftete, sah der Ältere zu, wie Severus anerkennend den Kopf senkte. Nach Atmen ringend, versuchte er sich auch seiner Starre zu lösen, nach der Wahrheit zu greifen, die wie ein Kobold im Balletrock vor ihm tanzte, aber allein sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst.

Mit einem letzten schmerzvollen Stich in der Brust, verlor Albus Dumbledore sein Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden.

Er sollte nie wieder aufstehen.


End file.
